lotdinofandomcom-20200215-history
The Dinoreans
The Dinorean Empire was an old empire that fell into ruin, but which was once very great. History A long time ago there was the Rezonian empire.It was the largest empire the world has ever seen.The Rezonian kings ruled most of the world from their capital Minas Mantul(the tower of magic).They had ruled for many millenia,when their was rebellion in the kingdom.The empire split into 2 empires.The one to the west was called the Rean empire,since its capital was the city of Rean.the one to the East named itself the Seltel empire,since its capital was the city of Seltel.The city of Minas Mantul fell into ruins.The two empires were first allies,but as time went the Rean empire became evil and their was a war between the empires.Then the king of the Seltel empire split it into the northern Seltel empire and the southern Seltel empire.He appointed a governor for each.The governors were still under the king,though.Then the Reans attacked the southern Seltel empire.The Seltel king's son was in the Southern empire when the Reans attacked.The southern empire fell to the attack.But the Seltel prince had escaped over the seas with a lot of survivors.Then there was war between the northern empire and the Reans.The Reans eventually lost.But the Northern empire was weak from the war and started losing land.Soon they only held a part of what was once the Southern empire. But some soldiers from Rean had escaped.They had named themselves the Dinorean(the warriors of Rean).Led by Rasfaztuluk,the second son of the last Rean king,they attacked the Seltel.Rasfastuluk was killed by the Seltel king Sontaluk.His son Roniast defeated Sontaluk and ruled.He took an ancient Seltel fort and rebuilt it.He named it Minas Dino(the tower of warriors)and made it their capital.Then the Dinorean kings ruled. They were well known for their cruelty.They often fought their own brothers or cousins for the throne.Only one in every eight of the Dinorean royal family died of old age.The Dinorean empire suffered several civil wars until the reign of Rastul. The end of the Empire Several centuries later,the Southern Seltels came back over the seas.They had renamed themselves the Noldon.Lead by their old king Saraltuk and his son Senteil,they attacked the Dinorean king Rastul.The battle lasted many years until Scitier,the grandson of Senteil,defeated the Dinorean king Realtal in battle and killed him.It was the end of the Dinorean empire and the beginning of the Noldon empire. Great kings of the Dinoreans Rasfaztuluk He was the first Dinorean king.He fought a huge war with the Seltel king Sontaluk.He was killed by Sontaluk in a great war. Roniast He was the son of Rasfastuluk.He defeated Sontaluk and started the Dinorean empire.He was killed by his cousin Raumnir a few years after he defeated Sontaluk.Raumnir was the son of the last Rean kings's eldest son.His son,Ronsteiluk defeated Raumnir's son Ramrak in battle and became the 4th Dinorean king(after Roniast,Raumnir and Ramrak). Rastul He was the descendant of Raumnir.Before his reign the Dinorean empire had suffered many civil wars.After his cousin Rantul tried to overthrow him,he had all his relatives killed.During his reign,the Noldon king Saraltuk came from over the seas and attacked him.He killed Saraltuk in a great war(which he lost)and was killed by Senteil,the son of Saraltuk many years later. Realtal He was the grandson of Rastul and the last Dinorean king.He was famous for his skill in battle.He fought the Noldon king Scitier,and was killed by him in single combat.His elder son Raumnir the second was killed by Scitier. Ramrak the second He was the younger son of Realtal.He led a rebellion against Scitier,but lost and was killed by Ouran,Scitier's son. Rex He was the descendant of Ramrak the second.He killed the Noldon king Spiro and tried to kill Spiros's brother Spino.